


Perhaps you thought it was me?

by ApocalypticWaterBottle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys In Love, Cinderella Elements, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, King Oikawa Tooru, M/M, My First Fanfic, Prince Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticWaterBottle/pseuds/ApocalypticWaterBottle
Summary: A kagehina cinderella story-----------------------His attention was pulled away by a looming figure in front of him. He lifted his head to see a rich looking man, or well, rich looking boy. The boy, not much younger than Shouyou, had a very long black cloak draped over his shoulders, barely covering very fancy velvet clothes.Shouyou slaps on a large smile and stands up.“What can we do for ‘ya?”In the corner of his eye he can see Yachi lighten up at a new customer and start to get her painting tools in order.“May I have this redecorated?”Looking closer at the mask; it was half faced, covering only the top of the nose to the forehead.The painting was clever, an attempted sunrise was drawn, clouds a bright orange and pink.Our artist could do better, he thought.“Well damn, I’d hope so.” The boy muttered....did Shouyou just say that out loud?______________________________________________this is my first fanfic, updating will be all over the place and please excuse any grammar mistakes.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 11





	Perhaps you thought it was me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, please give advice !! I am new to the formating of AO3 as well, please be kind! I love cinderella-type aus, and why not with one of my fav ships! =DDDD

Streets were bustling. 

People were walking to and fro, no end to the crowds in sight. 

The main square was so packed Hinata Shouyou could barely see the store next to his. Not to mention how hot the day has become, and it was only the early morning.   
Shouyou supposed the crowds of excitable teenage girls were normal, as the ever pleasing King decided to have a ball. A “great, amazing, spectacular ball”, as said from the messenger.   
His third party this month, so nothing spectacular. But the amount of people yelling about this random ball was sorta strange.

Shouyou set his arms against the booth, resting his head in his hands.  
He heard someone walk in from the back of this small tent he and his friends consider a workplace..  
Most ‘stores’ look like this in this town. The most poverty ridden part of the most magnificent kingdom that was Seijoh, home of the most magnificent king, Oikawa Toru.   
This is the only square where people with no money could take a chance. If they had talent, of course.  
The amount of stores that set up near Shouyou then disappeared the day after was devastating, but he supposes the only way to move is forward. People were nice, but when they left he never saw them again.   
Perhaps it was the Kings Fault. Then again, probably not. But still Shouyou will complain about the king in his free time. The king who cares more for parties than about the economic state of his kingdom. 

Shouyo looked up to the newcomer, it was his coworker, Hitoka.  
“Any commisions yet?” 

“Not yet,” he sighs. “Where’s Natsu?”  
He sat staring at the crowds. 

“Nat-Chan? I’m not sure. I’m sorry.” 

“Nah, it’s all right, Yachi. Just curious.”   
Shouyou was worried, of course, but Natsu knew these streets like the back of her hand- She’s a curious kid who likes to explore.   
The now 12 year old girl had more muscle than she looked. Well, the Hinatas were known for their athletic ability. Both siblings were well built, and had enough stamina to carry them for hours.   
And it wasn’t a big surprise to know the Hinatas didn’t work well in the artistic department. That title went to his co-worker and friend Hitoka Yachi. She did most of the work for the shop while Shouyou worked in looking friendly and gaining customers. Yachi was a very shy and awkward girl, and it takes a while to get used to her quirks. Strangers have a hard time holding a conversation with her, so she asked the Hinatas to help her start up the shop (with the promise of 60 40 pay).   
Natsu’s sweet little face drew some older women, looking to help this young, weak girl. Shouyou drew more of the teenage to young adult audience. With his awkward charm and more than attractive face he could be somewhat of a hit with the ladies. Except Kiyoko. Kiyoko never wavered at his smile, which was a little comforting. Shimizu Kiyoko was a young adult who had her own business in dress making. No doubt getting a whole bunch of attention today.  
Even with the dense square today, they had little business. Shouyou assumes its because of the ball that all the girls are looking for new dresses. 

Lucky Kiyoko, he thought. 

Earlier that day Yachi had placed one of her paintings at the front to attract more people, but it doesn’t seem to work. She was really talented, though. Shouyou swore he saw the gods above when she first showed him a drawing of hers. 

Shouyou rests his chin on his palm and looks off into the sea of excitable girls, ready to meet the ‘oh so great King Oikawa’.   
Seemed a bit of an ass to Shouyou.   
I mean, dude throws a party every month, invites girls and rich men and what? He hasn’t done anything to help his country, he only brags about how good he is. Sure he's kept the kingdom from collapsing so Shouyou guesses he's okay, but he's just so…. Likeable.   
The king's younger brother, though? He seemed alright, but overly serious and always has this unsettling scowl on his face. He guesses if he had to choose, it’d be Oikawa to rule. Not because he likes him, but because he keeps crime to a minimum and tries to keep things healthy. 

“Shouyou, stop thinking about politics.” A chipper voice called from behind him. Training his eyes on his sister, Natsu, he snaps, “Was not!”   
She made a face.   
“Either you’re thinking about politics or you're constipated and honestly,” she stretches her arms up, “I don’t wanna know.”   
Fresh bruises covered her legs, Shouyou assumes from some hiking. Her dirty hair was in pigtails when she left this morning, but now one side has fallen loose. Yachi grabbed a rubber band and started fixing Natsu's hair.

Yachi snickers a little after she ties up the young girls hair and says quietly, “Nat-chan can you go and get me some more water please?” 

Shouyou sticks his tongue out to Natsu as she ducked under the tarp, and she did the same. 

His attention was pulled away by a looming figure in front of him. He lifted his head to see a rich looking man, or well, rich looking boy. The boy, not much younger than Shouyou, had a very long black cloak draped over his shoulders, barely covering very fancy velvet clothes.   
Shouyou slaps on a large smile and stands up.   
“What can we do for ‘ya?”   
In the corner of his eye he can see Yachi lighten up at a new customer and start to get her painting tools in order.   
“May I have this redecorated?” The rich boy asks in a hushed tone. He hands Shouyou a small object wrapped in brown paper.   
Opening it in his hands, the object is a masquerade mask. It was dark blue, and the painting on top was chipping and the whole job seemed worn out.  
Shouyou looked up at the boy through his eyelashes and the boy stuttered out,   
“I understand this is not usually your line of work. I will compensate the prices to fit.”   
He sounded so…. What was the word? Depressed? Annoyed? 

Looking closer at the mask; it was half faced, covering only the top of the nose to the forehead.   
The painting was clever, an attempted sunrise was drawn, clouds a bright orange and pink.   
Our artist could do better, he thought.

“Well damn, I’d hope so.” The boy muttered.   
...did he just say that out loud?   
Shouyou felt his face grow red and he turned to the boy, bowing frantically and yelling out several apologies.   
The boy jumped and started waving his hands as his hood fell down, “Ah, no need for that!”   
His face looked awkward and uncomfortable.   
Looking at it, the boy's face wasn’t half bad looking. It was sharp and angled. His eyes matched the mask incredibly well. The original artist picked the perfect shade. His hair was dark and glossy looking.

The boy was attractive, sure, but he’d come for a new paint job. Flipping the mask around his hands one more time, he called for Yachi to come and take it.   
“Yachi has got it covered, she's a master at art.”   
The boys lips quirked up for a second, but quickly disappeared when Yachi came up and gingerly took the mask from Shouyous hands. He quickly grabbed his hood and shoved it back over his head. She bowed to him quickly and headed behind him. 

Shouyou discussed prices with the boy and when he should come around to pick the mask up.   
They both talked quickly, Shouyou noted. Shouyou always liked to talk fast, having a lot of things to say and not enough time, y’know? The boy seemed to have that too, or perhaps he was just in a hurry.   
As they finished up he quipped, “You should smile more, the frown doesn’t fit you much.”   
The boy gave him a small head bow and turned away without a second glance.


End file.
